Remixed Harry Potter
by TheDarkRose22
Summary: It's a re-written Harry Potter story starting in Harry's first year. Comment to make your own character. Contains mixes of original Harry Potter characters and characters made up by other fan-ficers.
1. Prompt for OC

Hello out there! I am writing a Harry Potter Remix starting at Harry's first year. Below is a list of things that I would love for anyone who's interested in doing this to please fill out and leave it as a comment. There are going to be romances, friendships, fights, and many more things. I am looking for about twenty or thirty people to put into this story. Have fun and I'll update the list of characters in it as soon as I can.

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance (if possible, a celebrity looking like person):

House:

Where they're from:

Year in Hogwarts:

Connections to other characters:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Things they love:

Personality:

What do they believe in?

Past:

Favorite possession:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Back-up crush (just in case):

Song/poem that fits personality:

Anything else about them:

Thanks!


	2. Note to all Creaters of Characters

Hey guys! Thank you so much for this response! I already have lots of characters but I am still looking for more. It seems like people are very fond of having characters in Slytherin and in their third year. I would love some more Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, 1st, and 2nd years. The older years I am not too particular about. I would still like some more Gryffindor's though and I wouldn't mind some older students to put as prefects. Keep the reviews coming! I am already building up a very good list! Thanks!


	3. First Draft Characters!

Alright, so, as you can see, we have more then enough Ravenclaws and just about the perfect amount of Slytherins. I would like maybe two or three more Gryffindors and one more Hufflepuffs.

**WARNING- This is NOT the final list of characters! I will post the final list in about a week as latest!**

* * *

**Gryffindor:**

Phoenix "Nix" Lestrange- A brave and mischievous 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Celestial "Pea" Lynch- An outgoing 1st year created by Peasant.

Katherine "Katy" Phillips- A fiercely loyal 3rd year created by Barbossa'sGirl3.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Parkes- A bubbly 1st year created by Ellie.

**Hufflepuff:**

Leah-Rose "Lee" Parker- A kind 3rd year created by Guest.

Jennifer "Jenn" Mines- A kind but crazy 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Edward-James "E.J." Clarke- A kind-hearted 2nd year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Aaron Powell- A shy and introverted 1st year created by James018.

Axel "Axe" Geller- A quiet 2nd year created by KingdomHearts3.

**Ravenclaw:**

Sarah "Sola" Black- A book loving 1st year created by moonblaze1509.

Gabriel "Gabe" Small- A kind but egotistical 2rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Ivan Moran- A quirky but shy 1st year created by OC creator.

Hallie "Leelee" Malfoy- A timid 2st year created by Hallifer777.

Kayley "Ley" Clarke- The Head Girl 7th year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Scarlet Delauster- A kind-hearted but distant 1st year created by RavenousNight.

Vexen "Vex" Geller- A caring and protective 5th year created by KingdomHearts3.

**Slytherin:**

Isabella "Bella" Elisabeth Watson- A hyper 1st year created by Hermione'sHairLookAlike.

Delaney "Laney" Black- An dreamer 3rd year created by Dare2Dream

Reno "Ren" Parker- A handsome 3rd year created by Guest.

Lucifer "Luke" Small- An anti-mudblood 3rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Luxord "Danny" Geller- A lovely and shy 1st year created by KingdomHearts3.

Ivy "Blu" Ward- A witty 2nd year created by GingerLover123.


	4. Final Characters! SO EXCITING!

****I hope you all are very happy with how this is. I know I am! This is the final list and there are an even amount of characters for each house, eight a piece. I will publish the first chapter as soon as I can, probably within the next two weeks. This is definitely going to be a difficult story to write so I would love to hear all of your opinions once I publish the first chapter, just to make the rest of the story better. I can't wait to start this! If you have any suggestions for me on how you would like me to write the story, I would love to hear them!

* * *

**Gryffindor:**

Phoenix "Nix" Lestrange- A brave and mischievous 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Celestial "Pea" Lynch- An outgoing 1st year created by Peasant.

Katherine "Katy" Phillips- A fiercely loyal 3rd year created by Barbossa'sGirl3.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Parkes- A bubbly 1st year created by Ellie.

Dustin "Dusty" Lovegood- A brave 4th year created by PRETTYRECKLESS.

Cassiopeia "Cassie" Black- A kind 2nd year created by PRETTYRECKLESS.

Freya "Frey" Henson- A smart 5th year created by stargazed lover.

Ryan "Ry" Laurence- A helpful 6th year created by Justlooseit.

**Hufflepuff:**

Leah-Rose "Lee" Parker- A kind 3rd year created by Guest.

Jennifer "Jenn" Mines- A kind but crazy 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Edward-James "E.J." Clarke- A kind-hearted 2nd year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Aaron Powell- A shy and introverted 1st year created by James018.

Axel "Axe" Geller- A quiet 2nd year created by KingdomHearts3.

Lyra "Ly" Trelawny- One of the star-crossed lovers 6th year created by Star gazed lover.

Crux "Rux" Loon- The other star-crossed lover 6th year created by Star gazed lover.

Addison "Addy" Henson- An outlandish 4th year created by stargazed lover.

**Ravenclaw:**

Sarah "Sola" Black- A book loving 1st year created by moonblaze1509.

Gabriel "Gabe" Small- A kind but egotistical 2rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Ivan Moran- A quirky but shy 1st year created by OC creator.

Hallie "Leelee" Malfoy- A timid 2st year created by Hallifer777.

Kayley "Ley" Clarke- The Head Girl 7th year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Scarlet Delauster- A kind-hearted but distant 1st year created by RavenousNight.

Vexen "Vex" Geller- A caring and protective 5th year created by KingdomHearts3.

Jenna "Jen" Laurence- A happy 1st year created by Justlooseit.

**Slytherin:**

Isabella "Bella" Elisabeth Watson- A hyper 1st year created by Hermione'sHairLookAlike.

Delaney "Laney" Black- An dreamer 3rd year created by Dare2Dream.

Reno "Ren" Parker- A handsome 3rd year created by Guest.

Lucifer "Luke" Small- An anti-mudblood 3rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Luxord "Danny" Geller- A lovely and shy 1st year created by KingdomHearts3.

Ivy "Blue" Ward- A witty 2nd year created by GingerLover123.

Jessica "Jessi" Laurence- A player 2nd year created by Justlooseit.

Marcy "Lil" Laurence- A stupid (to put it plainly) 5th year created by Justlooseit.


	5. Please do not kill me

***Hides behind wall of absolute shame...**

** That is me... trying my hardest to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this long, but first my laptop needed updating, and then it broke down and flipped out. Thankfully, nothing major was deleted. I understand that most of you... probably more like all of you, hate my guts and the next news I'm going to give is going to give me some angry personal messages.**

** I can't do all of the characters I promised. In the time that my computer was down, I realized that I was being a bit to nice and completely insane to think that I could write POV's for over 30 characters. It's impossible. So, I had to make some hard decisions that some of you will not find pleasing. I'm not putting all of your characters in. Now, there are some people who messaged me from time to time asking me how it was going. You people are great, because you're a lot like me, slightly impatient. The people who messaged me are most definitely keeping all of their characters in. The list below is the new final list (I promise) of the characters being written and you can expect the first official chapter to be up sometime in the next four hours.**

** Again, please don't kill me. I'm extremely sorry if your characters didn't get picked but who knows, maybe I'll do another story with your characters in it instead.**

**Gryffindor:**

Phoenix "Nix" Lestrange- A brave and mischievous 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Dustin "Dusty" Lovegood- A brave 4th year created by PRETTYRECKLESS.

Cassiopeia "Cassie" Black- A kind 2nd year created by PRETTYRECKLESS.

Freya "Frey" Henson- A smart 5th year created by stargazed lover.

**Hufflepuff:**

Jennifer "Jenn" Mines- A kind but crazy 1st year created by xoxoChairGossipxoxo.

Edward-James "E.J." Clarke- A kind-hearted 2nd year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Aaron Powell- A shy and introverted 1st year created by James018.

Lyra "Ly" Trelawny- One of the star-crossed lovers 6th year created by Star gazed lover.

Crux "Rux" Loon- The other star-crossed lover 6th year created by Star gazed lover.

**Ravenclaw:**

Gabriel "Gabe" Small- A kind but egotistical 2rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Hallie "Leelee" Malfoy- A timid 2st year created by Hallifer777.

Kayley "Ley" Clarke- The Head Girl 7th year created by PRETTYRECKESS.

Scarlet Delauster- A kind-hearted but distant 1st year created by RavenousNight.

**Slytherin:**

Isabella "Bella" Elisabeth Watson- A hyper 1st year created by Hermione'sHairLookAlike.

Delaney "Laney" Black- An dreamer 3rd year created by Dare2Dream.

Lucifer "Luke" Small- An anti-mudblood 3rd year created by EmmaGossipGirl7.

Ivy "Blue" Ward- A witty 2nd year created by GingerLover123.


	6. A New Start (Chapter 1)

**So, I promised I would get this chapter to you in the next four hours and look, I did it! I hope you like it, because it was hard to write and I feel like it's the best I can possibly do pertaining to the difficulty of the story. I'm sorry if I didn't get you're character in this chapter, look forward to their POV in later chapters. To the people who have their characters in this chapter, I hope I pleased you with how I wrote them and if you have any changes you want me to make to their personality in the later chapters, please do not hesitate to tell me.**

**Phoenix's POV:**

Dad is in the drivers seat, taking me to the place that I have been looking forward to going to, Platform 9 ¾. Dad is driving just because Mum is not the best driver on the planet, considering that she's a witch and all. Now, to explain a bit about me. These people driving me to my sanctuary at a place called Hogwarts are not my parents, but more along the lines of Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted once or twice removed. After you're born into a pure-blood wizarding family you loose track. My actual parents are in Azkaban... so... there's that. And then I lived with my cousin Draco and his parents, which were some of the worst years of my life, not counting the time I spent with my biological parents.

We pull up to the train station and I have to restrain myself from rocketing out of the car. I fake my excitement with a small smile and a shrug as my Mum and Dad look back at me, huge grins plastered on their faces. I step out and run to the trunk, shattering my illusion of non-excitement. Grabbing my luggage, my Dad closes the trunk and locks the car. All of us walk into the station, me rushing all of us to go faster, impatience bubbling over all my other emotions.

Finally walking up to the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, I look around, trying to find a door or a sign or something, but there isn't anything. I look back to Mum and Dad who are just smiling. Mum grabs my hand and pulls me, running up to the wall. My feet skid on the ground, trying to stop us before our imminent crash. _When did Mum go insane?_ I close my eyes, bracing for an impact that never comes. Opening my eyes to look around, I blink in absolute shock as others buzz past my mother and I, all the kids trying to get on the train while parents hugging them. Platform 9 ¾, what else could I have expected?

"Listen, Nix," Dad says as soon as he finds us, "we've been so excited for you to go to Hogwarts. I always knew that you were destined for greatness, no matter what your parentage." Suddenly the beetle that's crawling up and in between the bricks becomes very interesting. I never liked talking about my biological parents and I never will. Dad goes on about how it doesn't matter who you come from or what kind of a life you've had, it just matters what you do with it. I am shaken out of my intense observation of a beetle when my Mum pulls me into a hug.

"We love you, Pheonix." Mum's the only one who can call me that. "If anyone gives you trouble about anything, just write us. Good luck and do your best." I smile and nod, walking away from them with my luggage.

"Make us proud," Dad calls out. I look back at them and nod one last time, before a crowd of people block them from view. I am still looking back while walking ahead, not such a good idea. My body jolts and I hear a crash and girl shouting a stream of swear words before standing up.

"S-sorry," I say sheepishly, extending my hand to help the girl up.

"Just watch where you're f-" The girl all of a sudden stops mid-stand and breaks into a giant smile. "Nix!"

**Delaney's POV:**

"Nix," I shout at the boy who had just knocked me over. My cousin! If he wasn't my cousin I would have probably thrown him halfway across the platform by now. But no, I just smile and pull the little scoundrel into a hug. "I've been lookin' for you everywhere! I feel slightly offended that you weren't looking for me." I smile and I see him scoff.

"Right, like you don't have 'places to be, people to see,'" he mocks me and I laugh. Hearing other laughter come from behind us, I turn around to see my two most favorite identical faces in the whole world.

"You got that dead on, kid," Fred Weasley chortles as he slings and arm around my shoulders.

"Speaking of kid, who are you," George asks standing next to Fred, observing the wild haired child in front of us.

"Are you kidding me, Georgie?" I pat Nix of the shoulder. "I haven't stopped talking about this kid all damn summer! It's Nix!" I get dumber then life looks from both the twins. Rolling my eyes, I continue. "My cousin... parents in Azkaban... like my Dad..." As soon as I bring up my Dad I see realization dawn on their faces.

"Right," George clears his throat and looks more awkward then Nix does, "sorry, didn't realize, Nix. Ya see, we're just so popular, it's almost intimidating. So many people to remember..." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up you big lug," I scoff, "you two are literally the dumbest people I know."

"But you love us all the same," Fred smiles, tightening the arm draped over my shoulders so that I'm closer to him. _If only you knew the truth, Fred..._

"Sure," I fake, "anyway, Nix, just stick with people that seem nice, and you'll get along swimmingly. I do not expect to be kicking your scrawny arse anytime this year, so watch yourself." He smiles at me and I lightly punch his shoulder. Through all the hustle and bustle, I notice a mass of black, wavy hair weaving through the crowds that I immediately recognize as one of my best friends. I start waving my hands around and both of my Gryffindor friends step back slightly.

"Blacky," Fred shouts, trying to get a hold on my hands, "what on Earth are you doing?"

"Scarlet! Scarlet get over here!" I keep trying to get the first year's attention. "Scarlet Delauster get over here this instant." The last one was a mocking of her adoptive father, Richard. I see her head whip up immediately and she turns to the sound of the shout. I catch her eye and she rolls hers, walking over to me. A book is clutched in her hands and it makes me believe ten times more that if she doesn't get in Ravenclaw, I will physically sprint up to the sorting hat and burn it on the spot.

"That was just plain mean, Laney," Scarlet's thick French accent a saving grace to our ears. She smiles at me and then to the twins before looking at Nix and surveying him closely. "So this must be Nix, that's nice. But watch it, bud, Laney told me all about you. No easy talking me, go try someone else." Nix was slightly taken aback by Scarlet's inability to not be so forward, but, what can I say, she has always had a struggle for right and wrong, which, in turn, gives me a few good laughs.

"You heard her, Nix, no easy talking. Plus, I think the twins would have your head on a platter if you even tried," I chuckled.

"Damn straight, Nix," George glares at me, "we're an overprotective group of people. Just tell us if anyone bothers you about anything, though. Blacky's had some trouble in the past with morons who try to mess with her 'cause of her dad, and all of them ended up in the hospital wing."

"That's right," I smile, wiggling out of Fred's grip on me and draping my arm over Scarlet's shoulder, "sent 'em all in with a big sign on their back saying 'take as long as you need fixing them up, with love, Fred and George.'"

**Scarlet's POV:**

"That's right." Laney states while putting an arm on my shoulder. "Sent 'em all in with a big sign on their back saying 'take as long as you need fixing them up, with love, Fred and George.'" Although it was slightly exaggerated, it made us all laugh. I lean my slight frame against Laney and slowly end my laughter. Fred wipes a fake tear from his eyes while George ruffles his bright orange hair.

"Beautiful poetry there, Blacky," Fred laughs, "just amazing."

"Real work of art," George adds. There is an awkward silence as we all realize that Nix has no idea whats going on, and he's just shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Nix finally breaks it.

"Well, I better get going," Nix rubs the back of his head and waves. We exchange our goodbye's and he walks off, soon disappearing into the crowd.

"Geez, Blacky," Fred turns to Laney, sarcasm oozing everywhere, "does he always have this amazing humor?" It earns him a punch from Laney.

"He gets better once he's more comfortable around people," Laney replies. "Plus, his stomach's probably doing belly flops because of the sorting."

"That reminds me," George shouts as the first train whistle blows and Laney shifts her weight to lead the both of us on board, "how are you feeling, Scarlet? I mean, you must be nervous... of course you're nervous... but I guess you'll do fine..." George rambles on and I feel Laney's frame shaking with laughter.

"Georgie's got a crush," Fred teases and I feel my face heat up like I just stuck my head in a furnace. I'm sure that I'm blushing brighter then a cherry. Glancing at George but not catching his eye, he slightly resembles a tomato, his face turning the same shade as his hair, which I'm sure has to be unhealthy.

"Ohhh," Laney adds to the merciless teasing, but hers isn't so bad, seeing as she can barely breath from the laughter.

"I'm doing fine, George," I whisper, just loud enough for them to hear, "I'm just a bit nervous, but I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Of course it'll be alright, Scarlet," Laney shouts, pulling herself together so quickly that it's comical, "every single one of us knows that you'll be in Ravenclaw. And if we think that you're gonna be in Ravenclaw then damn it all, I'll make sure you're put in Ravenclaw!" I roll my eyes at her melodramatic act and we walk into a compartment, Fred shutting the door behind us.

"Preach it, Blacky," Fred snickers and she throws him her trademark _'if you want all your body parts kept on you'll shut your face'_ glare. He recoils slightly at the look and we all laugh, forgetting about what anyone had said between George and I. Doesn't matter, though.

"How's Richard doing?" Laney lays down on the seat, placing her head in my lap.

"Dad's doing fine, taught me some great new music over the summer," I reply, nodding to myself as if it all my information needs to be confirmed, "at least now he'll get some rest. I'm afraid I'm a bit to eager to learn all this." Laney tries to nod but only ends up tangling her hair. I scoff at the ridiculousness of my friend.

All of a sudden we hear a shout come from outside the compartment and Laney sits up immediately, almost smacking our heads together. That's her, though, always ready to help someone. She would never admit to it, seeing as she feels a need to keep up her 'tough chick' appearance. Laney gets up and walks out into the halls. I follow her.

There's a pudgy boy who's trying to find something who had to have been the source of the shout. We start to walk up to him when someone knocks against my shoulder, almost making me trip and fall. Laney helps me regain balance before shouting at the girl who had pushed me.

"Watch it, jackass!"

**Hallie's POV:**

"Watch it, jackass," some girl with long dark brown and red highlighted hair shouts at me as she helps her friend up.

"You watch it," I mumble under my breath as I try to find an empty compartment or my brother. This is ridiculous. How big can a train possibly be?

I keep walking, trying to find someone recognizable. Staring at unfamiliar faces, I make my way through the people who just all seem to be taller then me. I don't have the strength to yell at people to get out of my way, so I just weave under their arms and between groups. I soon arrive upon the one face I was trying to avoid. Out of all the people who I knew, I just had to come across her.

"Hallie," Pansy Parkinson sneers. I already feel the urge to slap her, but I calm myself.

"Pansy," I nod, laughing inwardly at all her horribly ugly features. She really does resemble a little dog, I think the muggles call them 'Pugs.'

"Trying to find your way around," Pansy growls and it sounds almost like a gorilla.

"Yes, I'm trying to find Draco, have you seen him?"

"Maybe, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Honestly, you're nothing important to him. He doesn't even _like_ you." Now that stung and flipped my bitch-switch on.

"Listen you pathetic, measly little twirp. You may think you know what you're getting into, but you have no idea. Draco is my brother and he will care about me more then he could even possibly care about you. You low-lying, self-conceited bitch, you will watch your tongue with how you talk about Draco and I or I will personally cut it off." I can see her temper rising as she raises her fist to hit me. Just then, someone grabs her fist and pushes it back to her side.

"We wouldn't want to hit each other, now would we," a graceful voice states and the most attractive man I know steps in between us. Why does it have to be him to stop the fight. The one person who can make me weak at the knees with just a light tap on my arm and not he's staring directly at me. I've known him since I was little, and he's always been friends with Draco. And to my dismay, I have a crush on him.

I immediately pull myself back from my daze and turn into a nice, timid young lady that my parents had taught me to be. "Thank you, Blaze. Yes, I wasn't really feeling the need to start a fight in the middle of the train." Blaze Zabini nods and then places a light hand on the small of my back, which in return turns my insides to jello.

"Let's get going, Leelee. Draco's been looking for you." Blaze and Draco are the only people I have ever met that actually have the bravery to call me by my nickname.

"Of course, Blaze." He leads me down the hall, completely ignoring Pansy, whom we had left standing by herself looking more dejected then ever. I smirk at the thought and Blaze opens the door to a compartment which, thankfully, only has Draco filling it for the time being.

"Leelee," my brother smiles and pulls me into a hug, "I hope you found your way easily enough." I open my mouth to tell him what happened but Blaze interjects.

"She got into a row with Parkinson. If I hadn't found her, fist's would have started flying." I can see Draco's jaw clench for just a moment before breaking into a smile again.

"Well, you would have won, Leelee," Draco shoves himself into his protective older brother personality, "I would've made sure of it."

"Of course, Draco," I laugh and look out the window. Yet another whistle blows and I seat myself next to Draco, Blaze sitting adjacent from us. Draco's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle sit down next to Blaze soon after. The train starts moving, and we're off. With the movement of the train, I see my old life being washed away and a sense of happiness comes over me, realizing that I will be getting a new start.


End file.
